My Name is Nasir
by lederra
Summary: Agron and others finally find out the wild little dog's real name. Could probably pass for a K but am putting it in the T rating to err on caution just in case.


My name is Nasir

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Spartacus universe and as such I make no money from this or any other story that I write for this site.

Summary: Tiberius remembers his real name, the name his brother called him.

A/N: This is my first ever story in this fandom, I am late to this one and only recently discovered the Spartacus series, I caught the last few episodes of the final season and promptly went out on my next weekend off,and brought all the seasons and the prequel and proceeded to have a Spartacus marathon, it took me three days to watch every episode. So slightly more than a weekend and ever since I have been in love with it, I have got several stories stored in my hard drive for this fandom and when I can I will upload them, I just hope that you the reader enjoys them. If not, well that is the way of life!

* * *

Breathing heavy, the fear and yet exhilaration of battle still lingering in the air the small Syrian barely had time to catch his breath before one of Crixusis's hands was around his throat throwing the smaller man against one of the pillars of the villa.

Desperately clutching at the bruising hold the Gaul had upon his neck, the former slave Tiberius struggled to breathe, as the burning intensity of the others hold started to cause a greyness to appear in the light before his eyes.

He could hear arguing between the one holding him and the Spartacus but no other voices and for a moment the Gaul's hold seemed to ease, if just a bit but enough for him to get a few words out.

"The leader noticed that my slave collar was missing, he would have brought more men to the villa," he gasped.

At his words there was silence from Spartacus and his men as they considered his words. The Gaul's hand removed itself from his bruised throat and Tiberius rubbed at it, as the pain of Crixus's bruising hold began to fade.

He could still feel the others eyes upon his being especially the eyes of Agron, who had been silent during the confrontation between the Gaul, Spartacus and himself and he felt his eyes drifting towards him. The German stood there watching him, just as he seemed to watch on any other day with something akin to wonder as well as anger in his eyes, whenever he had laid eyes upon Tiberius.

Crixus had stepped back after easing the pressure on the Tiberius's neck more, as he realised what the former house slave had said and although he did not trust him still, he realised his words made sense, for the Roman shits would have returned with more men had they left. Their cause might have ended there and then this very night and he would never find his beloved Naevia again.

Spartacus nodded at the words of that the former house slave, Crixus had been trying to choke, had spoken and nodded signalling to others that all was good. Argon's eyes again upon Tiberius towards whom he too nodded and told him he was pleased.

As Agron went to turn away and leave, pleased that the wild little man, the former house slave known as Tiberius would live a little longer, the man in question stepped forward slightly and addressed some more words to him, solely to him, his eyes looking deep into his eyes, as if into his soul.

"My brother called me Nasir."

Agron smiled and nodded to him again before finally turning and leaving Nasir to his thoughts, thoughts that ran through his mind, the adrenaline beginning to end as he finally felt a part of their cause and a free man.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a small chapter but it is the first one, as I have already stated that I have written for this fandom and it is this scene that is one of my favourites between Agron and Nasir even though there are others involved but it is here that it seems to me at least that finally Nasir trusts and finds enough courage to tell Agron and the others his real name.

I have proofread it and I hope I have found all the errors but if there is any I have missed it would be appreciated if someone could tell me, as although I do try and get them all sometimes I do miss some. If anyone reads this story and likes it or not, it is up to you but a review would be looked upon with, as it is said on the series, much gratitude.


End file.
